


Mr. J

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comic Con, F/M, Gen, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, Mr. J, Post-Break Up, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So this is my submission for Chestnutfest day 6: matching outfits! I had a ton of fun writing this so let me know what you think!Also a HUGE thank you to my beta and friend @lady_red for helping me out and encouraging me!





	Mr. J

The attendant handed him his pass with a shocked look as she checked it for the third time. Before she could ask Krillin slipped his ID out of his wallet and side it across the counter. He rocked on his heels waiting for her to make the connection that he, in fact, was an adult and not a child. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and slid his ID back, “Sorry, it's just you know there is media content that is 18 plus only included in your photographer pass and it’s policy to check.” 

Krillin snickered and waved his hand dismissively, “It’s fine Miss. I am short. This isn’t the first time I have been mistaken for a child.” She responded with a cringey smile and handed him his pass. 

Normally this type of interaction would have put a bit of a damper on his spirits, but this was the first time he had attended a Con in years. His small photography business had gained some traction and he was beginning to expand beyond his usual clients. He was sick of being ordered around by snobby models and bossy brides. 

Finally, Krillin had gotten a gig he was excited about at the West City Comic-Con. He was coming fresh off a bad break up with his ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be a model he photographed. Only this time was different. Krillin broke up with her. Yes  _ Krillin _ , the short, bald human teddy bear broke up with his hot swimsuit model girlfriend. 

...Why????

Because he was sick of her shameless flirtation with any man who had a pulse and more dollars in their bank account than himself. And to be honest he was feeling good about it. He wasn’t coming here looking for a new girlfriend, but for once he was open to the opportunity. Which was unlike his usual cycle of depressively waiting around for Maron to change her mind. 

Maron was his first girlfriend, first fiance, first ex-fiance, and only long term relationship. So like many people in his position, he returned to the same self-destructive pattern that broke his heart time and time again. BUT, Maron had let him down one time too many and he needed to move on. 

And step one to Krillin moving on was indulging in the geeky things he loved like roleplay games and graphic novels. When he was with Maron he abandoned many of the hobbies he truly enjoyed to fit her jet-set lifestyle. But he had donated all the clothes he bought to impress her. He shaved his head bald and began practicing martial arts again. He snorted at himself because his actions post-break-up were more stereotypically feminine. New wardrobe and haircuts. But Krillin was never all too into the typical expectations placed on men and women. And maybe that was why he found it freeing to be at a large comic con since everyone here was engaging in self-expression. The environment felt freeing and accepting. 

He was excited to take this gig and be a photographer for the professional and amateur cosplay contest. Cosplay was something he found inspiring. People taking on their favorite characters looks in a display of self-expression. 

He looked like every other guy there in a joker T-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, and cargo pants—well except for his height of course. He had already begun snapping pictures of the amateurs and many of the cosplayers were good enough to be professional. He looked up while snapping photos to see a very sexy Harley Quinn wink at him. 

His eyes trailed up a long pair of legs painted in fishnet up to some barely-there shorts, sending a blush to his cheeks. “Hey puddin’ see somethin’ you like?” She winked and chewed on her lip. Her face makeup was perfection. Her pale skin was flushed by a dramatic red blush sculpting her face. Her eyeshadow was dark and smudged over and under her eyelids giving a well-worn effect. Her lips were fire engine red and pouty. She was a perfect blend of beauty and chaos. Before he could even stutter she walked over and unzipped his hoodie. Her pigtails bounced as she tilted her head to look at him, the blue and red tips of her hair flashing in front of his eyes. 

“Hey handsome what’s your name?” She asked, trailing her finger down his lips. “I see you know Mr. J,” she pouted her red lips dramatically and rubbed her hands up his chest. Krillin could hear his heartbeat run up his neck and he swore he was sweating. 

“Uh, Krillin. I like your cosplay,” he said blinking rapidly. She was mere inches from his face rubbing his chest and looking him up and down. He was hardly used to this kind of attention. 

She chuckled and kissed the top of his head leaving behind an indecent red kiss mark, “How ‘bout I model for you Krillin?” She had already risen to her feet looking down at him playfully. 

“Of course. I think that…sorry, what is your name?” He blushed admiring the woman in front of him and pushing himself not to overthink this scenario.  _ I’m a photographer and she is a model. That’s all. This isn’t flirtation this is just cosplaying. She’s just really in character. _

Her voice dropped and her tone evened throwing him off completely, “Lazuli, friends call me 18. It’s dumb don’t ask.” He watched as she got back into character, blinking her blue eyes at him, eyelashes batting. 

Krillin wiped some sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. She started posing for him and he tried to calm himself. Lazuli was very attractive and he couldn’t shake this feeling she was eyeing him. But this was part of her cosplay. She was just in character. He watched and snapped some photos as she chewed on her lip seductively. 

Krillin got on his feet and his mind out of the gutter, ready to help her with her photos. “Oh well, okay those were really nice…Lazuli, you are a natural with Harley’s typical and classic poses but maybe loosen up a little to have more of your and her personality shine through. Like less rigid gestures.” 

Lazuli leaned back against the wall with her arms over her head and Krillin approached slowly, “So maybe let your arms slide, think fluid. Harley is very free and haywire. Like organized chaos.” He gently lifted her elbow and helped position her on the wall. His height was always a challenge in moments like these but Lazuli let him take the lead. “So I will take a couple still, but slow movement during photos can really make a difference in the end result so we will try that.”

Lazuli took his direction and he snapped photo after photo smiling at her and then down at the film. Under his gaze Lazuli’s body melted into character, in sync with her muse. Krillin gulped and feel his heart race. This woman he had just met sure was something. She was drop-dead gorgeous for one thing. But Lazuli seemed to have this edge to her that made his heart race and pound like nothing he had ever felt. 

Time got away from the duo and after snapping several pictures Lazuli picked some she liked and Krillin handed her his business card. He inhaled deeply, disappointed that they had to cut their mini photo shoot. “If you’d like I would love to edit these and get them to you,” he said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. 

She was much more demure and quiet when not in character, but Lazuli smirked a little at him, almost teasingly. “I’d like that. Will you be staying for the rest of the Con?” 

“Yah I am gonna stick around. I got passes. Might as well,” he chuckled quietly. 

She scribbled something on the back of his card and handed it back to him. For a second his heart sank and he smiled sadly, accepting the minor rejection. When he looked down he saw a three-digit number and raised a brow down at the offending number. 

“I am done here at seven. That’s my room number. I would like to see you sooner rather than later if you know what I mean,” when he smiled she blushed a little. 

Krillin snickered, “I guess I’ll see you then.” 

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “Yes you will Mr. J.” Krillin bit his lip watching her walk away with lustful eyes. As soon as she was out of earshot he smiled and punched the air. He dug in his pocket and called his business partner and best friend. 

  
“Hey, Goku. I got a date so your gonna have to cover my evening gig. Thanks.” he hung up and shook his head all smiles.  _ Thank you _ comic con. 


End file.
